The Face Behind The Mask
by Ly-Jane
Summary: Five different people, with five different past. but all of them go through the same hell and dark. As all of them come to know each other. One by one their past hunt them. And with strong friendship and family. Hand in hand they would struggle to face if what kind of destiny lies ahead. First character to be is: Natsu. R&R ;D


**Summary: Four different people. Four different expreience. But all of them injured the same dark past of their own lives. Growing up while hiding the pain, sadness and loneliness through the world. But then the time that they meet each other. Dark pass came back to them, hunting and making them to get back. Now they would struggle and do their best with linking arm's to survive their darkest nightmares**

**The Faces Behind The Mask's**

"Oh.. hey Natsu looking good today huh?"

"Yeah.. thanks," The pink haired guy said that said to be named Natsu. He smile as he waved on the passing by classmate

_1…_

"Oh.. hi Natsu-kun. Can we take a picture together?" Asked a girl with her two friends behind her

"Sure why not?" He said and flash his grin

_2…._

"One… Two… Three… Say Chiz!" Say the girl who's taking the picture. And Natsu grin wide with his eyes closed

_3…._

"Thank you Natsu-kun," Bowed the girls

"Welcome," He said as he waved when they left, with the smile on his face never did leave its place

_4…._

"Oh.. Natsu, I just want you to deliver this to the teacher's office can you?" Asked a bald teacher that is wearing a black suit

"Sure Sensei," He said and grin as he bowed and run to his said destination

"Umm.. excuse me, Is Ms. Angela here?" He asked politely looking around the room. As soon the teachers saw him, they smiled and answered happily

"Sorry… Natsu Ms. Angela leave a while ago to her class," Said the teachers

"Oh.. ok well if it's not a bother can I asked if what class she's going to teach?" He asked while laughing sheepishly

_5…_

"Oh.. it's the class 1-A," Said one of the teachers as he look on the schedule

"Thank you. I'll be leaving," He said as he bowed his head and leave the room

"What a polite kid he is,"

_Knock…Knock_

The teacher look on the door and saw the door slide open

"Sorry for the disturbtion Ms. Angela. But Sensei- Clark want me to pass this down to you," Natsu said and walk inside giving the files to the teacher

"Ok.. thank you very much Natsu," Ms. Angela smiled as he smiled back

_6…_

The rest of the day pass by, like normal. With Natsu talking, chattering, laughing, smiling and all. Just like the perfect student he is. But really not so perfect. The type of to get along with all so well

"*Sigh…*" He sigh to his self as he sat on his red colored bed sheet

"I fake a smile for 15 times, fake a laugh for 20 times, and fake to get along for more than 25 times…" He said counting through his fingers

"Well… I sure improved much… Since that time… I wish it won't ever going to happen again," He mumbled to his self and laid back to his bed looking on the ceiling of his bedroom

"I don't want to get back on.. that kind of hell," He said and drift off to sleep

_FlashBack…._

_I woke up with my whole body was like on hell of flames. I look around my room to see, it was look like a room where you kill people. Blood stains are on the floor and walls. Maybe two to three knives are lying down near the dried blood. There are might be five whips and three belts with bloods on it. I walk towards my full body mirror. And it was like the mirror on the horror movies. With a big splash of red blood on it and a crack on the glass_

_I look on my reflection, I wore a white shirt. And of course it is rip off, the sleeves had cuts and slashes. Three buttons are missing, and my exposed bruised chest had some blood on it. My white shirt had also some bloods and cuts. My pants has some blood too… but then the time I lift a bit the cloth I saw scratches, bruises and wounds underneath. And then I also got a cut to my neck also._

_Know why I'm look like this? Well simple… My dad is actually sexually harassing me. He always want to have sex with me every night. And me having my pride, I always pushing him away, making a big fuss and him hurting me this much. But most of the time I'm his playmate, when he got home drunk. He punch me. Sometimes slash with me a whip or his belt and more worst thrust a knife to me randomly. Heh… lucky me he never ever did thrust the knife on my chest or else I'm dead for good_

_Well maybe it might be better if I just go and die away. Maybe if I go on heaven it will be much more easier. Or if I go to hell, at least I would better want to let my soul be burned on the depths of hell instead of living but here on this hell, on earth. It really sucks_

"_Hey aren't you the man's child, who's always got into fights?" _

"_Hey you always got scratches… maybe it because…. His so CLUMSY THAT HE ALWAYS TRIP OFF! AHAHAHA!" And they all laugh_

_My life is not only hell on house also on outside. People bully me because of my fucking father._

_But then one day… I heard from my dad… scratch that my… demon house mate, going to have away on home. I just give a expressionless yeah and goodbye. But deep inside I was so happy thinking that this is a great chance to escape him. I wait for the night to came, when he was going to leave. I said a goodbye. But something bug me off. He was kind of sweaty and worried. And why the heck my dad was going out a bit with a bag, that looks like that his going to leave the house forever. _

_So I wait for him to disappear and run towards his room to see… It's all empty. I raise a brow questionably. I walk inside scanning it. All the important things like money, clothes and things. He wash them away with him. But I ignored it as a large smile form on my lips for the first time after for so long._

_Many things kept on running through my mind like… _

_I'm going to leave this house at last_

_I won't be coming back here!_

_My dad is gone _

_I'm free from his tight grasp on me _

_I'm not going to have bruises, wounds and scratches anymore!_

_I-…. But then I was cut off as I heard a loud banging on our door… And after that I didn't know what happen next to me…._

**Hey People I rewrite This story… since I don't know… I don't like the first one for something's… But I'm sure this is going to be more detailed and such. But still sorry for grammatical errors and such… And don't worry I would update my other stories as fast as possible. Just sorry since got many things and load of things waiting for me as a busy student. Know the busy week student name? I'm currently on that period of time… **

**Please Review ;D**


End file.
